


This Isn't Goodbye

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc's not ready for Scott to leave MotoGP.





	This Isn't Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



“You ran naked down the track?”

“I had my boxers on.”

Marc snorted in laughter, making himself comfy next to Scott on the small motorhome bed.

“I’d like to have seen that.” Marc chuckled to hide the truth to his words, Scott giving him a playful nudge, sending sparks flying through his body.

“I’m sure there’s lots of photos.” Scott winked at him, and Marc blushed, biting on his lip as his feelings rushed to the surface.

Marc cuddled in against Scott’s chest, feeling safe and loved in his arms.

They’d been friends for a while, but now it was all coming to an end. No more hanging out on race weekends, or partying until the sun came up.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“We’ll still see each other.” Scott nuzzled against the side of his neck, his blond mane tickling his ear as he whispered, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Marc knew that this was his last chance to show Scott how he really felt.

He pulled Scott down into a messy kiss, months of longing bubbling over, and he delighted in every breathless gasp and moan.

“I’ll see you after the gala?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> I feel there's way more to explore with these two, so there's going to be more for them (once I finish the xmas fics :P)


End file.
